Sailor Titans Part 2
by Newmoon23
Summary: When Raven's powers are discovered by Queen Beryl, unspeakable events happen that will change everything for everyone. Especially when a plan from the past effects the present.


In Tokyo, Serena was walking with Luna downtown. They walked right by the arcade and Serena didn't bother going in. Luna was very surprised so she started talking to Serena.

"What's the matter? You always go to the arcade at this time.'' Luna says.

"Maybe I just want to get to the meeting early.'' Serena explains.

" That's unusual.'' Luna says with concern.

They start walking and arrive at the temple. Rae came out and was surprised to see Serena so early. Lita and Mina were there as well. Ami was reading. Everyone was getting ready to review what happened two weeks ago when they met the Teen Titans. They weren't too sure of themselves of when it was going to happen again.

" It may happen sooner than we think.'' Ami predicts.

" Wait... Serena you would've been here 10 minutes later? What's up?" Rae asked.

" Nothing.'' Serena says.

" We'll know what's bothering you later.'' Artemis says.

" No doubt about it.'' Serena answers.

Rae turned on the news channel and there was a strange video.

" This cylinder of red and black light and immense energy has occurred two weeks ago and is giving off stronger power each time... something is being released... where is Sailor Moon?" The news reporter asks then the news was cut off.

" It'll take days to get to that. And besides, we're not ready for it.'' Serena complains.

" You will be.'' Luna says.

In Jump City, the Titans were in the common room of their tower. They saw the same thing and wondered what it was. On their news, the glow stopped. They didn't know it but the base of the Nega Verse formed. It will surely shock them once they find out.

" What was that?" Robin asked.

" For a brief moment, I thought it was my father but his only way here is me.'' Raven answered.

" It is astounding yes?" Starfire asks.

" Not just astounding... Awesome!" BeastBoy exclaims.

" How is an evil looking beam of light awesome?" Cyborg asks.

" Well...'' BeastBoy hesitates.

The red alert for the tower came on. Something was going on down town so they all ran out. In downtown of Jump City, there was someone. It was Dr. Light again.

" Well hello there.'' Dr. Light says.

" What are you up to?" BeastBoy asks.

" Nothing. Just the usual. You're missing someone.'' Dr. Light explains.

The Titans look around and notice that Raven is not there. They worry but they continue with Dr. Light.

'' Where is friend Raven?" Starfire asks.

" Go find her and bring her back here.'' Robin commands.

Starfire flies away and looks for Raven while the others fight Dr. Light. Meanwhile, Raven was flying to the destination where the others were. But she was stopped. There was a black portal just like the one that pulled her and Starfire into the other world before. But this one was different. Raven tried using her powers to fight back but the portal started pulling her through. Starfire was too far away but she was able to be heard.

" Friend Raven!" Starfire said astonished.

" Starfire! Try and help! Shoot star bolts at this!" Raven pointed to the portal.

Starfire tried and tried but Raven was pulled through. The portal disappeared. Starfire went back to the others they were already back at the tower. Robin was worried. Starfire started to panic.

" Friends! Raven has disappeared!" Starfire shouted.

" What?'' Robin says.

" I saw it.'' Starfire says.

" Try the communicator.'' Cyborg suggests.

" BeastBoy get your communicator out.'' Robin demands.

" BeastBoy calling Raven... BeastBoy calling Raven... No answer...'' BeastBoy says.

" Maybe because you tried calling.'' Cyborg joked.

" No time for that now.'' Robin says.

" Let's just wait.'' Cyborg says.

They wait, meanwhile in Tokyo, Raven landed in the park. She started walking then ran into Darien.

" I'm sorry.'' Raven apologized.

" It's fine. I was in the way. Do I know you?" Darien asked.

" I'm Raven. If you remember from two weeks ago. A portal made me come here. Now if I could find Serena.'' Raven says.

" Oh? Meat ball head? Try the arcade.'' Darien says.

He leaves and Raven goes to the arcade. She looks around and sitting at the Sailor V video game was Serena. Raven used her powers to stop the game. Serena was shocked.

" Aw! No! I was about to beat my score!" Serena complained.

" That doesn't matter right now does it?" Raven asks.

Serena turns around and she was really happy.

" Raven! You're here! Welcome back!" Serena says with glee.

She gets up and hugs her.

" Stop that.'' Raven says.

" Sorry. What are you doing here?" Serena asks while letting go of Raven.

" I was pulled through a different portal that brought Starfire and myself here before.'' Raven explains.

" Come on. Everyone else is at the Temple. I'm late.'' Serena says.

They go to the Temple and everyone was in Rae's room. Mina and Lita were waiting for someone to say something while Ami was reading.

" Serena! You're late again!" Rae explains.

" Sorry, I ran into someone along the way.'' Serena says.

" Who?" Artemis asks.

" Raven.'' Serena says.

Raven appears next to Serena and everyone was astonished. Mina was the first to stand up.

" Raven! Welcome back!" Mina exclaimed.

" Yeah, we missed you.'' Lita says.

" I didn't come by choice.'' Raven claims.

" What do you mean?" Luna asked.

" A portal pulled me through but this time by myself. I don't know why.'' Raven explains.

" Let's take a walk and figure it out.'' Rae says.

" Good idea.'' Ami responds.

They go to a restaurant and get milk shakes. They all thought about what to do.

" There's got to be some reason why you're here alone.'' Ami says.

" I'm sure there is but it'll come to itself.'' Raven says.

" Yes, but let's figure it out.'' Serena says.

Meanwhile, in the Nega Verse base, Queen Beryl was watching everything. She was very annoyed.

" Zoycite.'' She demanded.

" Yes Queen Beryl?" Zoycite says.

" I've decided to give another chance. This time do not mess up. Raven has an immense power of dark magic and energy. It will be enough for me to take over.'' Queen Beryl explains.

" Yes Queen Beryl.'' Zoycite answers and leaves.

In the city, the girls were at the park and Zoycite appeared. Everyone transformed. Raven stood her ground and waited for Zoycite to move. Zoycite did not do a thing. Yet anyway.

" Hello scouts. And Raven.'' Zoycite says.

" What do you want?" Raven asks.

" Why explain when she's standing in front of me?" Zoycite asks.

" I'm not going with you.'' Raven says.

Suddenly, Tuxedo Mask appears and he stands by a tree. He has his cane.

" It's Tuxedo Mask!" Serena bursts out with glee.

" What's the trouble?" Tuxedo Mask asks.

" Zoycite is trying to take Raven away!" Sailor Mercury says.

Zoycite fought Darien. That left Raven and the scouts with an easy get away. Raven landed by the mall. Meanwhile, Zoycite was knocked back to the Nega Verse. Queen Beryl noticed that Raven was not with Zoycite. She wasn't very happy about it.

" Where is Raven?" Queen Beryl asked.

" Protected by the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask...'' Zoycite says.

" You are now eliminated. If I want something done I'll do it myself.'' Queen Beryl says.

She got up and went to the center of the Nega Verse. She made an announcement. Meanwhile, the scouts and Raven were walking through downtown. Suddenly, there was a huge black cloud. Eyes appeared and they were Queen Beryl's. Her dark evil voice appeared.

" Sailor Moon! Surrender Raven. It'll be the last you do, you have 2 days.'' Queen Beryl demanded.

The cloud disappeared and the day went back to normal.

" How did she know I was here?" Raven asked.

" She can see everything.'' Sailor Mars explained.

" She's not getting away with this. Sailor Moon says.

" She could. She is the most powerful villain.'' Artemis explains.

" Wow, what a way to encourage us.'' Lita says sarcastically.

" Sorry.'' Artemis apologized.

In the Nega Verse, Queen Beryl was talking to herself.

" Now that I have delivered that message, time to put this plan into action.'' Queen Beryl says.

She waited but she did something while waiting. Meanwhile, the scouts and Raven made their way back to the Temple on Cherry Hill. They were reviewing what had happened. Meanwhile in Jump City the other Teen Titans were looking for Raven.

" She is no where to be found here.'' Starfire says.

" Maybe she was transported back to Tokyo...'' Cyborg says.

" Well, she'll find her way back.'' BeastBoy says.

" We're going to keep looking.'' Robin demanded.

They walked around. Meanwhile, in Tokyo Raven had suddenly disappeared. Sailor Venus and the others turned around.

" Where did Raven go?" Sailor Moon asked.

" She just disappeared.'' Luna says.

" We have to start heading to the Nega Verse base. She could be there.'' Luna says.

" It's too dangerous for you two to come.'' Sailor Moon says.

" We will stay here.'' Artemis says.

The scouts leave. They teleported to an icy desolate waste land. Far away was the Nega Verse base. Queen Beryl was waiting. She was angry that the other scouts were there. She was watching through her crystal ball. She walked over to Raven whose energy was being drained.

" Well Raven. We finally meet. Your power is enough to unlock the Nega Verse to triumph the Moon Kingdom once again.'' Queen Beryl explains.

" You're not getting away with this... Azarath... Mentrion...'' Raven was stopped.

" Not so fast.'' Queen Beryl says.

More pressure was put on Raven and her powers were being absorbed faster. Queen Beryl summoned the Doom and Gloom girls.

" Doom and Gloom girls... I saved the best for last. Eliminate the Sailor Scouts but leave Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. They are connected with Raven more than the others.'' Queen Beryl demanded.

" It won't take long Queen Beryl.'' The girls say.

" Good.'' Queen Beryl says.

Meanwhile, Serena was leading the Sailor Scouts to the base. Then, Sailor Venus disappeared.

" What happened!? Mina!?'' Sailor Moon shouts.

" Sailor Venus?" Ami asks.

" She is no longer with you. Our green girl killed her. Next.'' The yellow Doom and Girl spoke.

" Show yourself.'' Sailor Moon demanded.

" Sorry.'' The yellow Doom and Gloom girl sarcastically apologized.

Then she faded out, first Sailor Mercury disappeared then Sailor Jupiter. Now it was Sailor Mars and Sailor Moon. The purple Doom and Gloom girl appeared. She wasn't supposed to but she was trying to get rid of Sailor Mars.

" Stop!" Sailor Moon shouted.

" It's fine Serena. I'll catch up.'' Sailor Mars says.

" Mars... no...'' Sailor Moon says.

" Stop being a cry baby and go.'' Sailor Mars says.

Serena runs towards the Nega Base. She does not look back but Mars shouted,'' Mars... Fire... Ignite!" There was a huge red, orange, and yellow glow. Who survived? Sailor Mars. Serena found the entrance she walked in. She saw Raven who was now in a coma.

" Raven!" Sailor Moon shouted.

" You're too late Sailor Moon. SOON EVERYTHING WILL BELONG TO ME AND YOU WILL NO LONGER EXIST!" Queen Beryl exclaimed.

" I'm here to help.'' Sailor Mars came in. She found the other scouts.

" Sailor Moon you must transform. We'll save Raven.'' Ami says.

" Okay.'' Sailor Moon says.

She got her crescent moon wand with the silver crystal and transformed into Princess Serenity. The other scouts freed Raven and gave their power to Serena.

" What is this!? Princess Serenity!?" Queen Beryl said with anger.

" I may be a coward but that doesn't mean I'm not brave.'' The Moon Princess says.

With her wand a glow, her and Queen Beryl's powers collide. About 40 minutes later Queen Beryl was destroyed and Raven's powers were returned. Serena was now Sailor Moon again and the other Sailor Scouts got their powers back. Raven stood up and looked at all of them.

" Thanks you guys.'' Raven says.

" No problem. We weren't going to lose you to Beryl.'' Sailor Mars says.

" In time, how am I getting home?" Raven asks.

They teleport back to Tokyo and Raven was pulled through a portal. In Jump City BeastBoy was walking next to Cyborg. Robin and Starfire were sitting at a park table. Suddenly there was a black portal in the park where they were. Raven fell through.

" Raven!" Starfire said with glee.

" Dude! Where were you!?" BeastBoy asked.

" Tokyo. Helping some friends.'' Raven explained.

" How wonderful.'' Starfire says with glee.

" Glad you're back.'' Robin says.

" We missed you.'' Cyborg says.

They start heading home. Meanwhile in Tokyo, Serena, Ami, Rae, Mina, Lita, Artemis, and Luna were all at the temple. They were thinking about what happened.

" What an adventure. We almost died... but Serena kicked Beryl's butt!" Lita says.

" Well, it had to be done. I'm glad she's gone.'' Serena claims.

" Yeah. Now there's no evil right now.'' Ami says.

" Let's just relax and give our duties a break.'' Mina proclaims.

" It won't be too long before someone else comes after the imperial silver crystal.'' Luna says.

" Yeah but we'll be ready.'' Serena brags.

They just keep going over what happened and they continue on with their lives.

More to come soon...


End file.
